A conventional battery charger recharges a rechargeable battery which is used in a wireless electronic device. The charger may be capable of mating with and charging several types of batteries. However, if a different battery is not capable of receiving the same charging voltage and charging rate from the charger as the batteries intended to be recharged by the charger, the different battery may explode, irreparably damaging the charger and potentially causing harm to bystanders. Thus, there is a need to ensure authenticity of a battery which is coupled to the charger.